


The One Where Joly Has A Bath

by liionne



Series: Les Amoureux en Paris [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friends AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joly has his first bath, Courfeyrac explains himself and Enjolras goes big.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Joly Has A Bath

Joly sat in the living room of his and Bossuet's apartment with a mug of slowly-cooling coffee in his left hand, and his right hand in his hair. He was tired, he was bored and he was broke. He had finished all of his work for class, and he still had 6 days of Easter Holidays left. He yawned, and waited for Bossuet to finish in the bathroom.

"Hi," Bossuet said, way too airy for someone who had just spent an hour in the bathroom.

Joly narrowed his eyes. Bossuet seemed way too relaxed and happy; why wasn't he bored and miserable like Joly was? There was only one conclusion he could come to. "Are you high?"

Bossuet laughed lightly, causing Joly's eyes to narrow even more. "I just had the most amazing bath."

Well that didn't make sense. Joly frowned, his dark eyebrows knitting together. "Really? I don't like baths."

Bossuet raised an eyebrow. "You like them with me."

Joly shook his head and smirked at his love, who was dripping onto the hard wooden floorboards and had only a white, damp towel separating his crown jewels and his boyfriend. "It's not the bath that I like, Bossuet. It's you, all wet and naked."

Bossuet chuckled. "Alright. But they're relaxing. You should try one."

Joly wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But what do you do? You just sit and stew in your own filth, it's disgusting."

"How dirty do you think I am?" Bossuet frowned, slightly hurt. "I'm telling you right now, if you had some candles and some music and maybe some wine, you'd love it. Completely takes all of the stress out of you."

"Bossuet, it's 2pm on a Tuesday afternoon and I've been watching "Caméra Café" all day. How stressed do you think I am?" Joly raised an eyebrow, just as Courfeyrac invited himself in.

"Joly, can I talk to you? I really, really need to talk to you." Courfeyrac said. He stood just inside the doorway, his mop of dark curls seeming disheveled in the bright sunlight, and his pale face looking worried. He pulled at the bright red braces he was wearing and wore a crooked frown. Joly looked to Bossuet, who disappeared off into his bedroom.

"Sure. What's up?" Joly asked, as Courfeyrac came into the living room to sit in the old arm chair.

Courfeyrac took a deep breath. "I'm not- I'm not sure. just lately, I've- I've been feeling-" He sighed. "All right, I'm just going to tell you... I-" He paused. "You know what, I feel a lot better, it's okay, thanks Joly."

He got up to leave, but Joly planted a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't. Stay there."

Courfeyrac looked fidgety. "All right. Okay. You and Bossuet, you were friends for a long time, and there are, there are rules, you know, but then you, you went to Lyon and then it was different. But no, there are rules there too! You know? D'you know what I mean?"

He spoke quickly and unsurely, stopping and starting every so often, and Joly looked at him, bemused. "Do you?"

"But it was different for you two, wasn't it? You were in the same place." Courfeyrac continued, leaning forward in his seat.

"In Lyon?" Joly asked unserly.

"Yeah." Courfeyrac nodded. 

Joly nodded too. "Yes. When Bossuet and I were in Lyon, we were both in Lyon."

Courfeyrac exhaled in a gust. "You know what? This was a bad idea. Forget it. Forget, and please, do me a favour, and don't tell anyone about this. This is just between us."

"If that." Joly muttered, utterly confused, as Courfeyrac stood up and hastily left the apartment.

~~~~~

With the weird talk from Courfeyrac well out of his mind, Joly was sat through an another hour of Caméra Café when Bossuet came out of the bathroom looking way more smug than he probably should have. He grinned as Joly greeted him, and said, "Mon cher, I have a surprise for you."

"Sex on the balcony?" Joly said hopefully.

"Nope. Stop asking." Bossuet said. 

Joly shrugged. Worth a try. "What's the surprise?" He asked.

"I drew you a bath!" Bossuet beamed, stretching an arm out to gesture to the bathroom.

Joly groaned. "I don't like baths! Could you draw me a picture of us having sex on the balcony?"

"Just try it, just for me," Bossuet begged. "Come on, I made it really nice, used all the luxuries! I put on some music, used some bath salts, and bubble bath! And there's a little plastic Navy ship in there..." He grinned.

"That makes it sound so much more sanitary." Joly gimaced.

"I swear, try it and you'll love it." Bossuet nodded.

"Fine." Joly nodded, his eyes narrowing as he smiled slightly. "But if I do, we have to at least discuss balcony sex."

"Done." Bossuet nodded, as Joly ran to the bathroom. "Bet I know how that's gonna go." He muttered.

~~~~~

It had been half an hour, and Joly was still in the tub. His skin was starting to wrinkle, and the water was starting to feel a little luke-warm, but he loved it. He liked the smell of the soap, the feel of the bubbles and the sound of the music as he closed his eyes and just relaxed. He had his boat, he had the music, and he had a glass of white wine on the floor  
beside him. It was perfect.

Bossuet peeked his head round the door, and then stepped carefully into the bathroom. "So?" He asked.

"Oh... My... God..." Joly answered, not even opening his eyes or lifting his head up.

"I told you!" Bossuet grinned. "You know what, I'm going to give you a facial when you get out."

Joly looked at the plastic boat in his hand. "I'm going to need a bigger one of these." He said.

~~~~~

Two days later, and Joly was back in the bathroom. Bossuet was out on his work placement at the local law courts, and so he was left alone to draw his own bath. He drew the water, sprinkled in the bath salts, added the bubble bath, poured himself a glass of white wine, got his boat and got in. 

It was terrible. Absolutely terrible.

He had only been in for ten minutes when he heard the front door slam shut. "Bossuet! I'm in the bathroom, I think there's something wrong!"

Bossuet grimaced. "Well, you're the medical student. I'll wait out here."

"I'm in the bathtub!" Joly called.

"Oh." Bossuet shrugged. He took of his bag and placed it on the table, slung his blazer over one of the chairs at the kitchen table, and then made his way to the bathroom. He found a distressed looking Joly sat in the bath tub, surrounded by bubbles with an empty glass of wine. "What's wrong?"

"I drew my own bath, but I did it wrong! The water's lukewarm, the salts haven't dissolved and they're settling in really awkward places. REALLY awkward places." he grimaced. "And the scents I scents I used just don't go together, it's a mess!"

As he finished he started to fidget, sending bath water spilling onto the white tiles of the floor. "What?" Bossuet asked.

"The bath salts are starting to effervesce!" He cried. "It's different!" He paused, and then frowned. "It's interesting."

Bossuet shook his head. "Let's not talk about that."

"Right. So what happened to you today?" He took a deep breath, and then began to fidget again. "Oh! Oh!"

Bossuet ignored it. "Well, I had lunch at the Musain with Courfeyrac, but it was really weird. He kept talking about us, and rules, and-"

"I had the exact same conversation." Joly mused.

"You did? What did he say?" Bossuet frowned.

Joly sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know, really. He hadn't had that much trouble getting his words out since him and Grantaire tried to see who could drink the most."

"That was a long night." Bossuet groaned.

"But, anyway. Let's break it down. What did he say to you, exactly?" Joly asked.

"Okay, well, he was talking about rules." Bossuet said slowly.

"Yep." Joly nodded.

"And looking at people differently." Bossuet said after some thought.

Joly frowned. "He didn't say anything about that to me."

"What did he say to you?" Bossuet asked.

"He was asking me about when we went to Lyon, you know, the first time round, when we first got together, and then, of course, something about rules..." Joly trailed off into thought.

"Right. So. You, me, Lyon. Looking at someone differently." Bossuet frowned slightly. "Maybe he's... discovering something about himself! Like we did, in Lyon!"

"But what did he mean by rules?" Joly asked.

Bossuet frowned. He paused for a few moments as he thought, and then his face lit up in realisation. "He stopped talking the moment Jehan came in!"

"Because he's looking at him differenty!" Joly exclaimed, sitting up and sending bath water sloshing over the sides.

Bossuet nodded excitedly. "And Jehan is is friend, so that would be breaking the rules!"

"Oh my God! He wants to do it with Jehan in Lyon!"

"You guys?" Courfeyrac called from somewhere outside the bathroom.

"Don't say anything." Joly warned Bossuet in a whisper, pointing a finger at him.

"Why wouldn't I say anything? Two of our best friends cold be about to start the rest of their lives together and it would all be down to me!" Boussuet grinned.

Joly shook his head. "I won't let you say anything."

Bossuet rolled his eyes. "You just stay here." He dumped a jar of bath salts in the tepid bath water, and hurried out of the room, just slow enough to hear Joly's cry of, "Oh, God!"

Jehan was sat at the kitchen table, and iron sat in front of him. "Oh, hi Bossuet. I brought back your iron."

"You had that?" Bossuet raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." He nodded.

"I thought I lost it." Bossuet said. "I got a new one, like, two months ago."

"Oh, good, cause I broke this one." Jehan shrugged with a peaceful smile.

Bossuet was smiling giddily at him. Jehan frowned. "What?"

"Nothing?" Bossuet shook his head.

"Okay." Jehan said.

"I mean, I-" Bossuet sighed. "I really shouldn't say. I'm not supposed to."

"All right." Jehan nodded happily.

"It's really big, though." Bossuet nodded.

"Shame." Jehan sighed slightly.

"Somebody likes you!" Bossuet burst.

Jehan groaned. "Is it Joly?"

"No!" Bossuet cried.

"Well tell him to stop looking at me then." Jehan nodded.

"It's Courfeyrac!" Bossuet grinned.

"Really?! Courfeyrac!?" Jehan leaned forward in his seat, placing his elbows on the table and his head on his hands. "You don't say."

"Are you interested?" Bossuet asked. 

"I don't know." Jehan frowned, with a pout. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, he's insanely pretty. Do you know how many times I've used him as my muse? But, no, no I can't. We're friends. I don't want to risk that."

Bossuet sighs. "Makes sense. Are you going to talk to him?"

"Well yeah, it's only Courfeyrac. And I don't want him to get hurt." Jehan nodded. "But I must say, I must be a lot better than I thought! First Joly and now Courfeyrac."

"Not Joly, just Courfeyrac." Bossuet nodded slowly.

"Sure." Jehan nodded, setting his head back down on his hands.

~~~~~

Two further days later, and it was quiet. Joly wasn't sure what was going on with his friends - he had been so caught up with his bath tub that he had rarely been down to the Musain or the Corinth, and had missed more than a few meetings of Les Amis. Worst part was, he wasn't even sorry. Now he sat watching Une Famille Formidable, wondering whether or not it was actually worth going down to the Musain to try to catch up with what he'd missed.

As Bossuet entered from the bathroom, Joly suspiciously smelled the air. He frowned. "Do I smell essential oils?"

"Yeah, I'm having a bath. I left my magazine in the bedroom." Bossuet said, already entering the bedroom as he finished speaking.

That was all Joly needed to here - he ripped his jacket off and sprinted to the bathroom, shutting the door in the hope of gaining a few seconds. He had stripped off and settled himself in the water when Bossuet returned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bossuet asked, putting his hands on his hips as he frowned.

"L-leaving my troubles behind?" Joly answered warily.

"I know that you don't do this very often, but this is completely unacceptable bath decorum." Bossuet frowned.

Joly shrugged, lowering himself into the water till it was coming up to his neck. "It's hard to care when you're this relaxed."

He was more than happy, until Jehan pushed his way into the bathroom. "Hey!" he cried, outraged that he would enter. He tried to smoosh some bubbles around to cover himself up.

"Hey Bubbles. Manly." Jehan grinned. "I just thought I'd let you know how it went with Courfeyrac." He said to Bossuet.

"You told him!" Joly cried to Bossuet, still outraged.

"He pulled it out of me, I had no choice!" Bossuet tried to defend hiself. He looked to Jehan. "How'd it go?"

"You were right, he does like me." Jehan shrugged.

"I knew it!" Bossuet grinned, and then he frowned. "What did you say? Was he hurt?"

"Hello?" Courfeyrac called from the kitchen.

"We're in the bathroom!" Jehan yelled.

"Why?" Courfeyrac called back.

"Because it's relaxing and enjoyable." Joly muttered sarcastically.

Courfeyrac pushed his way inside, and frowned. "What are doing in here?" He asked.

"So you like Jehan," Bossuet grinned at Courfeyrac. "We worked it out."

"It's no big deal, okay?" Courfeyrac held his hands up. "We talked about it, and we're taking it slow. Right?" He looked to Jehan.

Jehan nodded. "Right." 

"Joly, you need to rearrange your bubbles, it's peeking at me." Courfeyrac grinned wickedly.

Jehan peered into the bath tub. He looked to Bossuet "Mozel tov!"

Joly tried to move some bubbles over just as Grantaire entered. "Hey, Enjolras and I was looking for you guys. What are you all doing it in here? Joly, dude, cover it up."

"Maybe try using the boat." Bossuet suggested to Joly.

"Hello?" Enjolras called from outside the bathroom.

"Yes, Enjolras, we're all in here and we'd love for you to join!" Joly called sarcastically.

Enjolras pushed his way into the bathroom, finding it hard to get past the four bodies that were already in there, but he came in anyways. "Hi." He said, quite airily. He frowned at the boat in Joly's hand. "Nice boat." He said, bemused, and then quickly averted his gaze as he relised what was behind it. He looked to Grantaire. "Did you tell them?"

"Nah, I was waiting for you." Grantaire said.

"Tell us what?" Jehan asked.

"We got a spot on France 24! Well, I got a spot on France 24. Talking about the society!" Enjolras grinned.

They all oo-ed and aah-ed as was necessary, pulling Enjolras into a group hug. Of course, this was what they had all been waiting for - a spot on France's number 1 news channel was bound to get them the publicity they needed. As they pulled out of the hug, Joly gave an awkward laugh. He pointed to Enjolras, and said, "I'll... I'll get you later."

"...Yeah." Enjolras nodded, keeping his gaze averted from the navy boat as the congratulations continued.


End file.
